


Твой мир вверх ногами

by Bybenchik



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Experimental Style, M/M, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bybenchik/pseuds/Bybenchik
Summary: Все это потому, что твой мир вверх ногами. Все потому, что наша любовь была не по книжкам, а другой ты и не мог знать. Все потому, что твоя ненависть сильнее всего.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Kudos: 5





	Твой мир вверх ногами

**Author's Note:**

> Спонтанно, на эмоциях, первая и единственная работа по этой паре

Твой мир вверх ногами, ты знаешь? Не знаю, как давно это началось: после того проигрыша или еще раньше. Или позже, когда все мы разошлись, словно корабли.

Не знаю, когда стерлась грань двух сознаний, и слились воедино два алых мира. Вот только они были собраны из осколков, так что теперь твой мир, словно перевернутый калейдоскоп. Интересно, какие в нем цвета? Твой любимый красный? Или он не любимый? Ах, хотелось бы, чтобы твое сознание заливала нежная синева - я бы стал неотъемлемой его частью.

Вот наконец я приеду к тебе. Прости, ты заждался? В моем мире много работы, книги, холодные молочные коктейли, который слаще тебя в жаркий день. А ты? Что в твоем мире - не знаю. И это так странно, ведь когда-то для нас вся Вселенная была напополам. Просить прощения за ту победу? Увы, но нет. Не потому, что гордость, нет. Просто это ничего не изменит, и твой мир все равно будет вверх ногами.

Вот и ты в солнечной комнате со скрипкой в руках. Удивительно, что твои руки вытворяют со струнами. Не только скрипки, ты играешь и на моих струнах души. Такая грустная мелодия, словно лебединая песня. Ты же знаешь, что поют они лишь однажды, перед смертью? Верно, что знаешь. И это твоя элегия передо мной? Или это лишь увертюра к нашей опере? Вряд ли она будет мыльной, наполненной привычными бытовыми ссорами, общими закатами и рассветами.

Я хочу знать, какой она будет в твоем мире. Ах, если бы ты только пустил меня в него, словно Алису в Зазеркалье или Страну Чудес. Но где мне найти тот пузырек, что уменьшит или увеличит меня под эту дверь, и каким должен быть ключ?

Ну же, хватит, от натянутых струн, болит голова и что-то в груди. Перестань...

\- Тецуя, рад, что ты нашел время, чтобы навестить меня. Я уже думал, ты никогда не захочешь меня видеть.

Неправда, я вижу тебя каждый день, каждое мгновение, стоит мне закрыть глаза.

\- Я был удивлен, когда получил приглашение. Что случилось? И ждем ли мы еще кого? 

\- Я пригласил только тебя. Поговорить, - как бережно ты протираешь темное дерево бархатной тряпочкой. В комнате пахнет маслом, а мне почему-то отдает запах вишен из-за открытого окна. Весна.

А помнишь весну, когда мы вдвоем ходили по цветущим аллеям, держались за руки и вместе ели мороженное? Ну, вернее, ты ел его с моих губ.

Черт, мы снова молчим, хотя это тот редкий момент, когда мы совсем вдвоем. Смотришь, ожидая, рассматривая. Да, я немного изменился, но это всего лишь отросшие волосы, синяки под глазами (скажи, они же мне к лицу?), немного усталости в самом взгляде.

Ну а ты... Ты все так же прекрасен. Идеален. Абсолютен. Великолепен. Твои глаза все так же украшают густые ресницы, губы так и манят, словно вишни. Нет, не потому что красные, они необычайно бледные. Просто ради их вкуса я готов лезть куда угодно, падать с любой высоты.

\- Ты не хотел приезжать, Тецуя?

Что? Как ты мог о таком подумать?

\- Нет, с чего ты взял?

\- Ты выглядишь уставшим и рассеянным.

Ах, это потому, что за трое суток, разгребая завалы, чтобы провести с тобой хотя бы день, мне приелся вкус горького кофе из автомата на работе.

\- Это из-за работы. Тебя видеть я даже рад. 

\- Правда? - недоверчиво изгибаешь тонкие брови, слабо ухмыляясь. Почему-то они оказались совсем-совсем близко. Неужели ты стоишь прямо передо мной? Стоит проверить, поэтому неуверенно касаюсь рукой твоей челки, откидывая ее в сторону. Теплый выдох на моих губах - это тот воздух, которым я хочу дышать вечно, ведь в нем есть кое-что, кроме кислорода. Эфемерная часть тебя.

\- Пойдем присядем. Чай, кофе?

\- Нет, ничего, спасибо, - ну, только если тебя, но пока что эти слова мне удалось сдержать, облизнув губы.

И вот уже можно расслабленно вздохнуть, откинуть голову, упираясь затылком в спинку дивана. Можно отдаться твоим играм и закрыть глаза. Почти сразу ощущаю твои тонкие пальцы в своих волосах. От прикосновений бегут мурашки, словно скатываясь по ложбинке позвоночника где-то внизу. 

Время, такое драгоценное, плавится, словно и его ты держишь в своих властных руках. Сжимаешь так же, как и мой затылок, заставляя поднять голову и открыть глаза, посмотреть на тебя.

\- Ты скучал? - да. Конечно. А могло быть иначе? Но все это не те ответы... Ненадолго отвожу взгляд, ища тот самый, идеально подходящий ответ.

Короткое движение вперед, - и по всему телу словно растекается сладкий мед, склеивая внутренности приятной истомой, что аж поджимается живот. Твои, твои тонкие, мягкие губы с мелкими трещинками в уголках и этим изящным изгибом на верхней. Идеальная форма, идеальный вкус, ощупываю их языком и обхватываю губами, пытаясь захватить, чтобы больше ни с кем не делить.

Идеальную оболочку твоего перевернутого мира внутри, в который я так хочу попасть. Пусть там будет темнота, ужасающий мрак и тишина, пусть там будет бездна, я все равно нырну. Не хочу возвращаться никуда от тебя, я уже дома! Мне плевать на мой страх, на дрожь в пальцах, что неуверенно гладят острые плечи, которые стали шире.

Как жаль, что ты отстраняешься, оставляя между нами тонкую нить.

\- Красноречиво, - глупая, но такая искренняя, счастливая улыбка на моих губах, я смотрю в твои цветные глаза, в светящиеся от солнца радужки, в темные зрачки, в которых тонет мое отражение.

\- Должен сказать тебе, Тецуя. Я ненавижу тебя. И тогда тоже, и сейчас. И, наверное, буду ненавидеть.

И ты так спокоен, а у меня внутри скрежет от сломанных шестеренок сердца, что теперь стучит глухо-глухо, упуская удары. Больно. Да только, этого и не видно, мое лицо просто снова равнодушно, взгляд уставший.

Но что это за ненависть с прогулками под одним зонтиком, с беседами на подоконнике, десятками самолетиков, что так легкомысленно летели с крыши в школьный двор?  
Как в ненависть вплелись первые неловкие поцелуи и прикосновения рук, шоколад на двоих в Валентинов день, совместный Новый Год, когда на крыше мы встречали первый рассвет? Почему эта ненависть позволяет Акаши сейчас так мягко ухмыляться, щуря разноцветные глаза?

Ты же был моим ярким светилом. Не теплым солнцем, как Аомине или Кагами, а холодным, порой очень далеким светом Луны. У тебя даже есть та сторона, которую я почти не знаю. И я правда выл ночами, когда ты, увы, был не рядом, а за сотни километров; когда мы вышли на площадку, как враги, позабыв обо всем. 

Так почему теперь ты...? Озарение приходит, когда одним неспешным движением ты проводишь холодными пальцами по моей шее, заставляя наклонить голову, чтобы ты смог рассмотреть быстро пульсирующую жилку, вздрогнувший кадык. Пытаюсь сфокусировать взгляд хоть на чем-то, но картинка все равно перевернута.

Все это потому, что твой мир вверх ногами. Все потому, что наша любовь была не по книжкам, а другой ты и не мог знать. Все потому, что твоя ненависть сильнее всего.

\- И я тебя. Ненавижу. Безумно. 

Это же был ключ в твой мир?


End file.
